Eliminar a los Loud
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: Los años han pasado, los Louds han crecido y se han separado, unos más que otros. Como toda familia, siempre mantienen contacto aun cuando están a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Un sicario altamente profesional y capacitado ha sido contratado por un cliente anónimo para realizar el mayor asesinato de su vida: erradicar a 11 objetivos. ¿Este será el fin de su apellido?
1. Oferta

En un principio, creyó que la sorpresa más grande que se llevaría en ese día seria el de recibir como objetivo a once hermanos, se equivocó. Lo que más le sorprendió en realidad fue la gran suma de dinero que obtendría por deshacerse de todos ellos. ¿Quien guardaría un odio tan grande y profundo como para destruir todo un legado?  
Aunque, de todas maneras, su trabajo carecía de sensibilidad y moral, no podía juzgar a su cliente.

Seria un trabajo difícil, eliminar a once personas que mantenían contacto atraería demasiado la atención, y esa no era la característica principal de un asesino silencioso. Si iba a deshacerse de ellos, tenia que hacer ver cada asesinato como un desafortunado accidente, o inculpar a alguien más. Jamas debía llamar la atención o entrar a quemarropa intentando tener suerte para eliminarlos, eso solo haría que las autoridades atraparan.

Por fortuna, cada uno de ellos se encontraba en una locación diferente en esa época del año.

Once objetivos, once informes.

Lori L. Loud: Hermana mayor de los Loud, Secretaria General de la empresa Seguridad J & J.  
Edad: 27 años.  
Ubicación actual: Toronto, Canadá.  
A pesar de su edad, Lori rápidamente ascendió en la empresa de seguridad más prestigiosa de Estados Unidos, llegando al puesto de Secretaria General en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una joven lista, centrada en hacer bien su trabajo, y responsable. En el sentido laboral es alguien muy dura que exige la más alta labor a sus encargados, siempre cubriendo las exigencias de sus superiores, no seria una sorpresa de que pronto llegara a ser gerente general de la compañía. No obstante, fuera del trabajo se relaja y pasa mucho tiempo con sus amigas, algunas que también trabajan en la compañía, saliendo a comer en diversas ocasiones con ellas. También tiene una relación a distancia con Roberto Santiago Junior el cual ha trabajado en la bodega de su familia por los últimos diez años. Exactamente en un mes ella partirá hacia su ciudad natal para visitar a sus hermanos y a su novio, intentando recompensar su falta de comunicación regular, la mejor opción seria liquidarla mientras aún este en Canadá, aunque el riesgo aumenta más ahí. Fue citada en una fabrica que produce alarmas, cámaras, y sensores para verificar el prototipo de una nueva propuesta que se dice aumentaría los ingresos como nunca antes, como es de esperarse, el lugar sera bien vigilado y protegido. El peligro es alto, mas también seria un peligro para ella.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Bajo.

Leni L. Loud: La segunda hermana más grande de los Loud, diseñadora de moda profesional.  
Edad: 26 años.  
Ubicación actual: Manchester, Inglaterra.  
Su falta de inteligencia es recompensada con su capacidad y buen sentido de la moda, creando vestidos que revolucionaron el mercado textil, re-diseñando nuevas maneras de ver a hombres y mujeres. Inocente, por decir lo menos, y a su vez, una de las mujeres más deseadas del país. Ninguna de sus relaciones han sido serias o duraderas, así que aun sigue soltera. Siempre esta presente en las pasarelas donde se exhiben sus vestidos de la temporada, nunca se niega a dar una entrevista, una parte de las ganancias que recibe son dadas a actos benéficos. Un ángel. No es su primera pasarela a la que tiene que asistir, máximo se quedara en ese lugar por cinco días antes de viajar hacia Italia. Para eliminarla, tendría que ser cauto e ingenioso, puesto a que nunca se separaba de sus guardaespaldas, que al parecer, sienten un cariño especial por ella, como todos aquellos con los que trabaja. Después de estas dos pasarelas, viajara hacia su hogar natal para encontrarse con sus hermanos, es una de las que más desea reunirse. Así que sospecharían demasiado sin en un día para el otro deja de existir, y las noticias cubrirían su asesinato, por lo cual todos se enterarían rápido. Pero si fuera un accidente, simplemente se quedarían en luto por varios días.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Alto.

Luna L. Loud: Fundadora y vocalista de su propia banda, mundialmente reconocida.  
Edad: 25 años.  
Ubicación actual: Chicago, Illinois.  
Joven promesa que apenas esta comenzando y ya esta siendo un auge en popularidad y ventas con los éxitos que ha lanzado, dará un concierto en un fin de semana pero se preparara varios días antes, lo que solo dejarían 6 días para matarla antes de que realice su espectáculo en honor a su ídolo Mick Swagger y se reúna con su familia. Su mano derecha es Chunk, jefe de seguridad, y un tipo bastante duro, amigo de Luna desde hace ya muchos años; conoce bien a su personal, así que infiltrarse como uno de ellos no seria una buena opción. Por otro lado, Luna tiene una relación con su bajista Sam. Ambas se conocen bastante bien y casi siempre están juntas, así que si una de ellas desaparece la otra sospechara. Una de las integrantes de la banda es Tabby, la baterista, considera a Luna como un ejemplo a seguir y una mentora, ella es la más joven y un muy buen candidato para ser inculpado, como un amor no correspondido. Gracias a su apretada agenda, muchas veces no encuentra la oportunidad de comunicarse con los seres que ama. Su muerte sera recordada por varios días, y luego será olvidada, como toda estrella joven que fallece.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Medio.

Luan L. Loud: Acto principal del Circo de Venecia.  
Edad: 24 años.  
Ubicación Actual: Moscu, Rusia.  
Luan es una de las comediantes más grandes de América, pues no solo sus chistes hacen reír a chicos y grandes, sus actos como el pirata que recibe cañonazos, o el mimo, o su acto con el señor Cocos también son aclamados por la audiencia. Durante un acto escolar, un agente del circo había hecho una visita ahí para pasar el rato, cuando encontró un gran potencial en Luan al contar sus chistes, siendo ella la única en reírse en todo el auditorio. El Circo es un lugar muy exhibicionista, donde cualquier persona podría darse cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, aun más cuando estas en el centro del escenario. Sin embargo, cada artista tiene un camerino propio, y la seguridad no es muy alta en esos lugares. ¿Quien querría atacar a unos payasos? Su función durara un mes antes de volver a su hogar para reencontrarse con su familia, lo que le deja suficiente tiempo como para encargarse de otras cosas. El lado malo es que siempre guarda contacto con su familia, lo que la convertiría en un blanco difícil de atrapar si se entera de que alguien la persigue. Se dice que tuvo algunas relaciones afectivas con algunas personas cuando era adolescente, pero ella aun no ha dado detalles, lo que podría ser una ventaja si resulta ser verdad. A la siempre alegre Luan se !e borrara esa sonrisa del rostro muy pronto.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Alto.

Lynn L. Loud: Joven deportista de Baseball.  
Edad: 23 años.  
Ubicación actual: Weaslubery, Massachussets.  
Ella es la más deportista de la familia, y la ultima hermana en mudarse de su hogar natal. Un prodigio en todas las disciplinas en las que participa, siendo apoyada por un gran grupo de fanáticos e invitada a participar en los equipos de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. Ella ha rechazado muchas ofertas, siempre imaginó que su lugar era en el equipo en el cual empezó. Actualmente esta jugando un campeonato donde podrían salir ganadores por cuarto año consecutivo, la liga dura un mes y todos los días no hará nada más que entrenar. Acercarsele para eliminarla no es una buena opción, el área es restringida, y solo su equipo estará ahí, nunca se separan y sospecharían de un extraño si se aproximara. La mejor opción es atacar desde la distancia. Las noticias explotarían si se enteraran de que ella fue asesinada, lo que haría que descubrieran que alguien anda tras ellos muy rápido. Aunque guarda poco contacto con su familia debido a que desea centrarse lo más que pueda en el torneo. Una relación que aun mantiene es con Francisco, un joven que pertenece a otro equipo de baseball, Lynn conoce el uniforme rival, no a los que lo portan.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Bajo.

Lincoln L. Loud: El único hermano de la familia y el del medio, surcando su ultimo año de universidad.  
Edad: 21 años.  
Ubicación actual: Boston, New York.  
Lincoln Loud es el único varón nacido de la familia de hermanos Loud, pendiente en la mayor cantidad de ocasiones de todo lo que hacen sus hermanas, como siempre ha hecho. Cursa su ultimo año de la universidad, donde actualmente comparte habitación con su amigo de la infancia, Clyde. Notas promedio, cabello blanco, y con una relación con Ronnie Anne Santiago, hermana de Roberto Santiago Junior. La Universidad donde estudia siempre esta poblada de gente, lo que dejaría como única opción sacar a Lincoln de ahí. El muchacho sigue jugando videojuegos y leyendo cómics, eso podría distraerlo fácilmente sin que se diera cuenta lo que sucede a su alrededor. Después de dos semanas ira a pasar tiempo con su familia, seria una oportunidad para deshacerse de él cuando haga una parada en el hogar de los Santiago. Podría haber tenido un gran futuro.  
Contacto con hermanos: Alto.

Lucy L. Loud: La mayor que aun reside en la casa Loud, trabaja en una funeraria.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Ubicación actual: Míchigan.  
Aquí se llega al punto de la moral, acabar con una niña. Lucy siempre fue apasionada a los temas oscuros y relacionados con la muerte, casi como una gótica. Esa afición la tiene desde que era muy pequeña, y no ha cambiado en nada. Tiene habilidades increíbles que la hacen pasar desapercibida, y sorprender a cualquiera. ¿En realidad alguien puede hacer algo así? Consiguió un trabajo en la funeraria local de su ciudad, donde ayuda a un anciano de 76 años, pasando más tiempo ahí que en su propio hogar. El sitio nunca esta muy concurrido, una ventaja considerando que solo un viejo con mala vista seria el único testigo del crimen. Seria mucho mejor que no hubieran testigos. Ella es mandada a sacar las medidas de los recientes difuntos para conseguir el ataúd ideal para su funeral, si consiguiese un cuerpo y un lugar que ella pudiese visitar, seria posible matarla sin testigos alrededor. Su comunicación con sus hermanos es sumamente alta puesto a que aun vive con ellos, y su desaparición atraería bastantes sospechas.  
Comunicación con sus hermanos: Alto.

Lola L. Loud: Una de las gemelas de la familia, gran aficionada al modelaje.  
Edad: 16 años.  
Ubicación actual: Michigan.  
Estudia actualmente en la secundaria en la cual también estuvieron sus hermanas mayores, lo que la hace aun más reconocida ahí, puesto a que el apellido de los Loud suena bastante por esos lugares. Los fines de semana siempre tiene un concurso de belleza, donde apenas y hay seguridad, es una ventaja. El lado malo es que a la señorita Lola le gusta ser el centro de atención, así que siempre habrá un par de ojos puestos sobre ella. Seria más conveniente si es que todos los ojos estuviesen puestos en ella cuando ocurra un accidente, así no creerían de que se trataba de algún crimen. Cada vez que sale de la escuela, toma un camino directo hacia su hogar, sin desvíos o rutas alternativas, si desapareciese un día laboral, su falta de presencia seria rápidamente notado. Es joven, y a esa edad las jóvenes no consiguen enemigos poderosos, así que no podría inculpar a alguien más, esa opción queda automáticamente descartada.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Alto.

Lana L. Loud: La otra gemela de la familia, la mayor parte del tiempo se dedica a arreglar partes de su antigua van, modificando algunas y remplazandolas con otras.  
Edad: 16 años.  
Ubicación actual: Michigan.  
Al igual que su hermana cercana, actualmente estudia en la misma secundaria. Supondría un problema eliminarla, sigue una ruta directa, y siempre esta en su hogar. Además, tiene muchas mascotas que detectarían a un intruso apenas llegase a su casa. Podría infiltrarse si tuviera el disfraz correcto, liquidarla cuando se encuentre lejos de sus mascotas y su familia, y salir sin que nadie supiera de quien se trataba. O podría improvisar cuando regrese de la escuela, y que un trágico accidente de transito la elimine por él. La joven rubia tiene una actitud fuerte, y no es tan torpe como parece, enfrentarla cara a cara supondría un riesgo de ser descubierto. Aun había otro problema: Tendría que esconder muy bien el cuerpo, para al menos, ganar algo de tiempo.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Alto.

Lisa L. Loud: La hija más lista de la familia, un prodigio.  
Edad: 14 años.  
Ubicación actual: Michigan.  
Su coeficiente intelectual seria un reto para cualquier sicario, conoce bien a la gente que la rodea, y cruzarse con un extraño solo lo haría delatarse. Además, también sabría decir si es que alguien esta tras su familia si es que posteriormente uno de sus hermanos es erradicado. Sospecha bastante, conoce el peligro, no hay manera de acercarse. Así que la mejor forma es deshacerse de ella desde la distancia. Esta inscrita en el club de ajedrez, y varios días durante la tarde pasa mucho tiempo practicando con sus compañeros. Las partidas de ajedrez pueden durar hasta horas y pueden dar mucha sed, una muerte silenciosa, lenta y dolorosa es lo más conveniente en estos casos. Incluso podría ser considerado como un suicido, la niña ha estado expuesta a mucha radiación durante largo tiempo.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Alto.

Lily L. Loud: La menor de los Loud, con una personalidad bastante similar a la de su hermano mayor cuando era joven.  
Edad: 11 años.  
Ubicación actual: Michigan.  
La menor de todas, se la pasa casi todo el día en su hogar, en el arcade, y en la tienda de comics. No pasa ni un día sin llamar a sus hermanas, y siempre esta al cuidado de sus padres. ¿Como erradicarla? Simple, debe ser la ultima en caer. Atacar directamente solo lo delataría y perdería a sus otras diez victimas. De todas formas, ella se enteraría de que alguien los estaría eliminando, así que lo mejor seria que lo haga demasiado tarde. Cualquier método de asesinato seria efectivo con ella.  
Contacto con sus hermanos: Alto.

Este es el contrato de su vida, daba igual quien era la persona que los odiaba tanto como para pagar y verlos muertos. Una oportunidad así solo sucede una vez. Para algunos, esto podría ser algo sencillo.

Apuntar con el arma, y jalar el gatillo. Solo 60 centímetros que acabarían con una vida para siempre.

Para un sicario profesional, esos 60 centímetros podrían ser una milla. La vida humana es demasiado apreciada, y algunos luchan por mantenerla con ellos por mucho más tiempo. Lucharían para mantenerse vivos, lo darían todo para esperar salir con vida.  
Esto es más que un contrato, es un convenio que le daría una fortuna.  
Sera la prueba más difícil, estos 11 hermanos, harán lo que sea para mantenerse con vida y advertirles a los otros. Y él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Este es su momento.  
Esta es su oportunidad.  
Este es su trabajo.  
Estas son sus vidas.  
Estos son sus Loud.

Al final, uno por uno caerá, no importa el orden, de una forma u otra dejaran de respirar. Alguien ira a por ellos, y cuando se den cuenta, ya sera demasiado tarde.  
La pregunta ahora es:

 **¿Quien es el primero?**


	2. Objetivo 1

**Año 1997, Miami, Florida.**

Un diseñador italiano fue asesinado en las puertas de su hogar con vistas al mar. El asesino termino suicidándose con la misma arma con la cual termino con la vida de su víctima, el cuerpo fue encontrado en un yate. Este hombre estuvo en el hogar del diseñador dos días antes. Estudiándolo, analizándolo, y todo se fue al caño por un simple error.  
Quizás el asesino no tenia un silenciador y la bala fue escuchada, quizás hubo testigos, quizás no supo esconder el arma tras cometer el crimen, quizás la policía respondió más rápido de lo que se imaginó, quizás el yate no arrancó a tiempo.

Esto es lo malo de un crimen perfecto, hay tantas cosas que pueden salir mal, tantos errores que se pueden cometer, sin un punto de reinicio. La desesperación te rodea, la presión aumenta, y al pasar tanto tiempo rodeado de balas, conoces una que pueda terminar con ese miedo de ser atrapado.

Si quieres terminar con alguien, tienes que conocerlo antes, para que su muerte no parezca un atentado, sino un accidente.

 **Ahora, Manchester, Inglaterra.**

El lugar era una mansión, tan gigante como un castillo, siempre vigilado por el exterior e interior por guardias de seguridad. El aparcamiento estaba lleno de limusinas y autos de lujo, prueba clara de que Leni se relacionaba bastante con la gente de la alta sociedad. La noche obligaba a la mansión a vestirse con una tenue luz amarilla que resaltaba su grandeza, era obvio que era intencional.

Hace unos días compró una entrada para ingresar al evento, como un invitado, tendría que ir con ropa formal. No podría introducir armas, los guardias te registran antes de ingresar con un detector de metales. Así que no se puede ingresar por el frente sin ser detectado con un arma, pero se puede entrar por debajo.

Hay una entrada por el aparcamiento que da acceso al sótano, es un ingreso para los empleados y ayudantes de cocina, y solo es vigilada por una cámara de seguridad. Entrar, conseguir un disfraz, pasar desapercibido, y buscar una oportunidad para asesinarla.

Simples pasos sencillos.

No es que matar sea una arte, ni mucho menos una profesión reconocida, solamente es un negocio. Te ofrecen un convenio, aceptas, matas, cobras, así de simple. La falta de sensibilidad tiene mucho que ver con esta especie de tratos. No solo se trata de una venganza personal, si no de una eliminación silenciosa. Cualquiera puede agarrar un arma y disparar a todos aquellos a quien odia, no lo hacen por una simple razón: Hacen mucho ruido. Si quieres deshacerte de alguien de verdad, todo tiene que parecer un accidente.

Avanzó hacia el sótano, mirando siempre al suelo para evitar que la cámara de seguridad firmase su rostro, e ingreso tan solo empujando la puerta. Un asesino silencioso no le hace daño a nadie más que a sus victimas, no busca hacerlas sufrir, solo terminar con su existencia de cualquier manera posible.

El pasadizo por el que se encontraba terminaba en un almacén repletos de cajas donde se encontraban unos cuantos hombres con trajes de mozos recogiendo algunas, desde la posición en la que se encontraba, podía ver unas escaleras que daban acceso a otra puerta de metal, quizás era la cocina.

Había otro camino que llevaba a otra puerta, si se atravesaba el almacén, y terminaba en unos bastidores. Era el sitio donde el personal se cambiaba, quizás alguno haya dejado un uniforme extra ahí. Se acercó lentamente hacia el almacén, justo después de que los ayudantes de cocina subieran por las escaleras llevándose unas cuantas cajas. El sitio era iluminado por una luz blanca que provenía de un par de focos en el techo. Escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse nuevamente, así que rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de las estructuras de metal que de no ser por las cajas expondrían a quien se ocultaba.

Permanecería ahí hasta que los sujetos que oía conversar se fueran, y quien sabe, tal vez le pudieran dar algo de información útil.

-¿Iras a ver a la dueña a su cuarto?

-¡Sí! ¡Me dijeron que tenia que llevarle su malteada de piña!

Eran dos jóvenes al parecer, uno más emocionado que el otro.

-Que suerte.

-Es la primera vez que me acercare tanto a ella. Y quien sabe, quizás tenga una oportunidad.

-¿Que? Sueña con eso chico, esa chica esta fuera de tu alcance.

Los escuchó alejarse.

-Hey, no es una mala mujer, he visto como trata a los otros.

Y finalmente oyó la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos después de que su voz desapareció. Esto era interesante, Leni había pedido que un mozo le llevase su jugo a su habitación, la situación se puede aprovechar. Si se disfrazara de uno de los empleados, y consiguiera el jugo de la dueña, podría acercarse a ella sin ni un problema. Y quien sabe, hasta le podría dejar un regalo extra en la bebida.

Le gustaba que el viento la refrescara cuando se apoyaba en el soporte del balcón y su cabello lacio y largo se movía como si estuviera hecho de olas de mar, el aire en ese sitio era diferente al de otras ciudades. Desde arriba podía ver como es que las personas se veían como hormigas conduciendo autos de juguete y dirigiéndose a su gran fiesta. En su mano derecha tenia su celular, esperando ansiosa una llamada de alguien especial. En la puerta que era la única entrada al balcón se encontraba uno de sus guardaespaldas, siempre al pendiente de ella. El vestido azul marino que traía la protegía del frío.

-Señorita Leni, no se acerque tanto al borde por favor, podría caerse.

-No exageres, Martín, no sucederá nada malo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Su guardaespaldas la abrió un poco para ver de quien se trataba.

-He traído el jugo de la señorita Leni.

Respondió seriamente el hombre

-Sí, pase. —En un principio, el guardaespaldas dudó acerca de dejarlo pasar porque le pareció sospechosa la manera en que el hombre hablaba con frialdad.

-Señorita Leni, sírvase por favor. —Le mostró la bandeja y esperó a que tomase la copa— Estoy seguro de que le fascinara.

-Gracias. —Respondió con una sonrisa Leni. El supuesto empleado inclinó la cabeza y se retiró, siempre vigilado por la vista del guardaespaldas. La joven tomó la copa entre los dedos de su mano derecha y la acercó a sus labios, lista para dar el primer sorbo. El liquido empezó a deslizarse por el recipiente a medida que ella inclinaba el vaso, cuando estuvo a punto de ingresar a su boca, recibió una llamada.

Debía ser la llamada que tanto esperaba. Dejó la copa en la baranda y contestó rápidamente sin revisar el número para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Hola? ¿Lori? —Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Leni. Siempre contestas rápido mis llamadas. —La otra voz no parecía tan entusiasmada como ella— ¿Estas en el desfile de moda, cierto?

-Así es, dentro de una hora empezamos. ¿Lo verás? —Volvió a tomar la copa con sus manos y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, su ansiedad era notable.

-Sabes que no puedo, lo siento.

-Oh... —Ahora su tono de voz perdió emoción, parecía decepcionada— Creí que esta vez podrías...

-Tengo una reunión importante en unos minutos, te prometo que la próxima vez lo veré, no te desanimes. —La voz de su hermana ahora se torno cariñosa.

-Esta bien. —Leni esbozo una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Llegaras a casa de papá y mamá para navidad?

-Puedes contar con ello, podremos vernos en persona.

-¡Genial! —Acercó nuevamente el vaso a sus labios, no había tomado nada del liquido hasta el momento— Ya quiero ver como han crecido Lincoln, Lucy, Lola...

En ese instante, el guardaespaldas escuchó una emisión en su radio. Cogió el aparato y oyó al emisor, luego se dirigió hacia Leni interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Señorita Leni, disculpe, su entrevista comienza en 15 minutos. —Le indicó en voz baja su empleado de confianza.

Leni asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era hora de despedirse, deseaba que estas conversaciones no fueran tan cortas. Despegó nuevamente la copa de sus labios.

-Lori, tengo que irme. Llámame después por favor.

-Vaya, literalmente, eres tú quien siempre termina colgándome. —Ambas rieron suavemente.

-Como que soy una empresaria importante, ¿sabes? Tengo que estar siempre atenta a mi negocio. —Fingió una voz autoritaria, bromeando.

-Adiós Leni. —Su hermana se despidió.

-Adiós Lori.

Tras cortar la llamada, Leni permaneció con el celular en la oreja unos segundos más, sintiendo una calma interior como siempre pasaba cada vez que charlaba con uno de sus hermanos. Algunas veces deseaba jamas haber crecido, tal vez así estarían todos juntos de nuevo. Luego, volvió a la realidad y se retiró del balcón, seguida por el guardaespaldas en dirección hacia una de las habitaciones donde tendría una entrevista que ella acepto dar. Dejo la copa con el jugo completamente intacto en el balcón.

Se hubiera quedado así, de no ser porque ella de verdad creía que seria descortés no tomar algo que había sido hecho con tanto esmero especialmente para su persona. Volvió, tomó un sorbo largo que dejó solo un cuarto del liquido, y retomó su camino hacia el cuarto que le correspondía, bajando varios segundos escalones de diversas escaleras.

Por los pasillos de la gran casa se encontraba con gente de la alta sociedad y celebridades, saludándolos a todos, en ocasiones los mozos y conserjes le pedían una foto y un autógrafo, ella aceptaba gustosa cumpliendo con lo solicitado.

El lugar de la entrevista era un cuarto con las cortinas cerradas iluminado por dos luces blancas que la alumbraban por completo, le pidieron que se sentara en un sillón rojo, que estaba delante de otro donde la entrevistadora le realizaría algunas preguntas. Un par de cámaras estaban enfocadas sobre ella, y otra apuntaba hacia el sillón de la entrevistadora. Leni ya se había acostumbrado desde hace ya muchos años a ser apuntada por muchas cámaras filmadoras. Luego, ingresó una mujer mayor pelirroja con un vestido negro que la saludó con un apretón de manos. Le dijo que todo estaba listo para empezar.

Las cámaras son un gran invento, apuntan y capturan el instante que se desea, grabándolo para la eternidad. Pero se pueden modificar. El futuro es algo increíble, todo cambia y se moderniza. Es tan fácil esconder un arma a plena vista. Es tan fácil activarla a una larga distancia. Seria tan sencillo.

Los camarógrafos se aseguraban de no perder ni un parpadeo de ambas mujeres.

-Estoy aquí con la señorita Leni Loud, gran diseñadora de modas reconocida a nivel internacional. —La presentadora miró a la cámara que la enfocaba a ella, y después Leni saludo a la cámara que le correspondía con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por esta entrevista, señorita Leni. Empecemos con las preguntas. En primer lugar, ¿cuando es que usted decidió convertirse en una de las más grandes diseñadoras que el mundo haya podido tener?

Leni proceso por unos segundos la pregunta, recordando.

-Bueno, creo que no es algo elegí. Es algo que nació. Simplemente me gustaba diseñar vestidos, mi hermano menor me ayudaba mucho con esto, y también algunas de mis hermanas. Creo que yo era la que más sabia acerca de moda, junto con Lori y Lola. —Al decir lo ultimo esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Entonces, ¿podría decirse que sus hermanos fueron la clave para que usted decidiera ser diseñadora?

-Tal vez. Recuerdo cuando mi hermana mayor se fue a la Universidad y ya tenia un futuro planeado, pero yo no... Yo solo esperaba a que algo surgiera, tarde 16 años en darme cuenta de que en realidad mi pasatiempo era un talento, y no fue hasta que Luan me preguntó si sabia en que se diferenciaba un diseñador a un mecánico, aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso en realidad era un chiste que no la deje terminar. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada tras la anécdota.

-Ahora que esta en el auge de su carrera. ¿Hasta donde planea llegar? ¿Piensa en expandirse a nuevos horizontes internacionales?

-Planeo llegar a casa para navidad, no tengo planes de irme a algún otro lugar donde no este mi familia.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, toda los de la habitación se quedaron viendo a Leni. La entrevistadora intentó improvisar con una sonrisa fingida.

-Creo que no ha entendido la pregunta... Pasemos a la siguiente.

Por supuesto que la entendió, ellos eran quienes no comprendían la respuesta.

Continuaron con diversas preguntas, sobre sus planes futuros, su opinión acerca de sus seguidores, entre otras tantas. Luego de terminar con la entrevista, Leni se despidió cortésmente y se dirigió hacia su habitación de nuevo, seguida por su guardaespaldas. El lugar ya estaba lleno y la pasarela comenzaría pronto, necesitaba utilizar otra cosa.

Le pidió privacidad a su guardaespaldas para ponerse un vestido adecuado para el desfile. Aunque en realidad, solo uso esa excusa para volver al balcón y relajarse un poco.

Volvió al mismo sitio, y tomó aire con la boca, le encantaba esa sensación. Intentó tomar la copa con el jugo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que no había nada allí. Se dio media vuelta inclinándose y revisando el suelo, quizás el vaso se cayó por el viento.

Con sus ojos estuvo revisando el suelo, hasta que halló algo inesperado, un par de zapatos negros. Alguien más estaba con ella. Cuando la muchacha dejo de inclinarse y vio de quien se trataba lo reconoció al instante, era el mozo que le trajo la copa.

Había algo distinto en él, no era su mirada seria ya que eso seguía igual, o su pose erguida y firme. Ahora tenia un par de guantes de cuero en las manos.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? —Preguntó amablemente Leni, no se le cruzaba por la cabeza ni por un instante que alguien le quisiese hacer algún daño.

-Relájese. —Le dijo el hombre sin cambiar su expresión. Colocó sus manos encima de los hombros de Leni, tomándola por sorpresa, pero no de una manera brusca. El hombre la agarraba suavemente y la empujó un poco hasta que su espalda quedó pegada a la baranda. Ella no entendía que sucedía— Piense en algo bonito.

Su mirada insensible, que ni expresaba ira, u odio, comenzó a ponerla incómoda.

-¿Señor?

-Son sólo negocios.

Y dicho esto, Leni sintió un empuje violento que la derribó del balcón. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, por los ojos de Leni pasaban imágenes del mundo dando vueltas y vueltas, y ella no podía entender que sucedía. El miedo se había adueñado de su corazón mientras daba varios giros cayendo hacia un destino inminente. No podía pensar en nada, la adrenalina se lo impedía. No pensó en ni un momento feliz, o en algún momento triste, no recordó a su familia, ni siquiera se preguntó que era esa sensación de estar volando.

Solo se preguntó: "¿Que esta pasando?"

Su pregunta nunca fue respondida, lo más cercano a una respuesta que tendrá sera el sonido de un cráneo humano estrellado contra el asfalto y liberando un mar de sangre acompañado de gritos horrorizados de los testigos que vieron tan horrible tragedia.

Matarla con un veneno levantaría demasiadas sospechas, colocar una bomba o trampa en donde ella este también, tirarla de un edificio puede ser clasificado como un horrible accidente. Siempre estuvo ahí, en la habitación de Leni desde que dejó el jugo, escondido en el armario, esperando el momento adecuado para liquidara. La oportunidad se presentó y él la aprovechó. La vio caer hasta que su cerebro explotó, y no sintió nada. No sintió remordimiento, culpa, placer, odio, ira, nada. Solo se felicitó así mismo asintiendo con la cabeza, sabiendo que hizo un buen trabajo.

El objetivo no es ahorcarla hasta la muerte, o destriparla viva, en eso no consiste este trabajo.

Su trabajo es deshacerse de las personas, usando cualquier método posible.

Pronto vendría la policía ha revisar la situación, la ambulancia para llevarse y revisar el cuerpo, los guardias de seguridad subirían hacia la habitación para ver si eso de verdad se trataba de un accidente, y los millonarios abandonarían el lugar inmediatamente.

Para eso uso guantes, para ocultar sus huellas. Solo quedaba abandonar el edificio y desaparecer, e ir por el próximo objetivo antes de que se de cuenta de que no fue un simple accidente. Todo salio perfecto, él no seria un sospechoso.

Objetivo — Leni L. Loud: Eliminado con éxito.  
Testigos: No.  
Causa de muerte: Accidente.  
Recompensa: 11 millones de dolares asegurados en la cuenta bancaria.  
Promedio de tiempo en que el resto de hermanos se entere del fallecimiento: 2 días.

Próximos objetivos disponibles:

-Lori L. Loud.  
-Luna L. Loud.  
-Luan L. Loud.  
-Lynn L. Loud.  
-Lincoln L. Loud.  
-Lucy L. Loud.  
-Lana L. Loud.  
-Lola L. Loud.  
-Lisa L. Loud.  
-Lily L. Loud.

 **¿Quien sigue?**

 **Dependiendo de quien siga y del orden, los otros tienen posibilidad, aunque sea una mínima, de salir vivos, quizás.**


	3. Objetivo 2

**Cincinatti, Ohio.**

-¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por que!? —El hombre adulto lloraba y gritaba lleno de cólera, cubierto de sangre, sin saber si le pertenecía o no, abrazando los dos cuerpos que tenia encima de él— ¿¡Que te hicimos, mal nacido!?

No respondió, de manera tranquila simplemente apunto su arma con silenciador hacia la cabeza del hombre en el armario con ambas puertas abiertas. El pobre diablo aún tenia cosas que decir.

-¡No eres nada! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Nada! ¡No perteneces a ni un lugar! ¡No eres nadie! ¡Jamas seras alguien! ¿¡Quien te has creído que eres!? ¡Solo eres un bastardo! ¡Un maldito desgraciado! ¡Moriras! ¡Moriras!

No disparo, bajo el arma y dirigió su vista hacia la televisión, que aun se encontraba encendida con caricaturas para niños. El sujeto armado cogió el control de la cama y comenzó a cambiar los canales hasta llegar a un noticiero.

-¡Solo eres una escoria humana! ¡Un error! ¡Nunca seras feliz! ¡Moriras de una manera dolorosa! ¡Cerdo!

El sujeto volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza.

-¿Ves eso? —Inclinó la cabeza un poco en dirección a la televisión encendida— Lo he hecho yo solito. ¿Que mierda haz hecho tú?

Y jaló el gatillo.

Era un trabajo simple, matar a una familia de un empleado por negarse a ocultar el caso de corrupción que se encontraba involucrado con un alcalde que permitía el narcotráfico. La paga era buena y aceptó de inmediato. Lamentablemente, se negaron a pagarle. El Alcalde era poderoso y tenia mucha seguridad, así que, ¿que podía hacer? ¿Entrar a su hogar protegido por fuerzas policiales y liquidar a todos los testigos?

Como si esas cosas fuera posibles.

Él era mucho más listo, simplemente le envió una carta en un sobre, y el alcalde se hizo un corte en el meñique al tratar de abrirlo. Pocos días después, murió. Es tan fácil infectar una herida agregándole unas cuantas cosas a la fibra del sobre. Pero más que nada, esto fue suerte. En caso de que la infección fallase, el plan B era ingresar a su casa por las cloacas.

 **Toronto, Canadá.**

El frío en esas épocas del año era insoportable, nadie podría aguantar más de diez segundos sin un abrigo allá afuera. El Bar en el que se encontraba ahora tenia calefacción así que era una sensación satisfactoria sentir el cambio de clima, y por otro lado, necesitaba una cerveza. El lugar no se encontraba muy lleno, y los pocos sujetos que habían ya ni siquiera podían mantenerse de pie. Mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su bebida, observaba atentamente la televisión, buscando alguna información de su próxima víctima.

Estaban pasando un reportaje sobre el asesinato de una pareja en un hogar, sospechando de la ex del varón. Esto era una ventaja, nadie mencionaba a Lori Loud, lo que no la hacia un personaje muy importante en ese país, al menos, no aun.

Confiaba en que los forenses tendrían un ego tan grande que no le dirían nada a la familia hasta que descubrieran si en realidad fue un accidente, jamas se enterarían de que en realidad se trataba de un asesinato. Claro, eso era solo una exageración.

Luego de terminar de beber, dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se retiró del bar, aun había un largo camino que recorrer para llegar a Winnipeg y la fabrica donde construían los productos que eran distribuidos por la empresa en la cual Lori trabajaba.

Durante su camino a pie a una parada de autobús, y en plena mitad del día, se encontró con un par de hombres que se interpusieron en su camino, con claros motivos de hacerle daño.

-Hey, ¿a donde vas amigo? —Le preguntó uno de ellos. El sicario intentó rodearlos, mas los sujetos solo se ponían delante de él.

-¿Por que tanta prisa? —Se veían amenazantes, y él no se intimidaba.

-Parece que tenemos a un valiente. ¿Eres nuevo por aquí verdad? —Comenzaron a darle empujones, obligándolo a retroceder. Seguía sin responder y su actitud indiferente no cambiaba.

-Basta de patrañas, danos todo lo que tienes mari... —El hombre sacó un arma, una pistola que casi le apunta en el torso a la supuesta víctima. Casi. La reacción fue extremadamente veloz, casi inhumana. No le quito el arma y le amenazó con dispararle, no lo atacó primero y dejo inconscientes a ambos para que alguien viniese a despertarlos, no sacó su arma el primero y les disparo a ambos. Él era listo.

Simplemente sujeto el arma del sujeto con fuerza, sin quitársela de las manos, y se la apunto al compañero disparándole con el dedo del ladrón. El cuerpo cayó como un saco lleno de objetos pesados. El sabandija se sorprendió e intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero él no se lo permitía. Ahora, giraba el cañón de la pistola en dirección hacia la cabeza del mismo ladrón. Lo iba a obligar a matarse. Intentaba forcejear y pelear, mas la desesperación lo dominaba. Cuando el cañón apuntaba directamente entre sus ojos, sólo escuchó la voz del sicario antes de jalar el gatillo. La primera bala ya se tendría que haber oído, así que tendría que actuar rápido.

-Hombre mata a su amigo y después se suicida. Suena creíble para mi. —Y una ráfaga salio del cañón.

Tuvo que tomar varios buses para llegar hacia su destino, un gran edificio de unos veinte pisos quizás donde cualquier persona podría perderse si no conocía su interior.

 **Winnipeg, Canadá.**

El sitio era una central donde llegaban las producciones de la empresa a la que pertenecía: Cámaras de seguridad, vidrios a prueba de balas, candados que aguantan ataques de misiles, puertas de hierro, entre otros objetos que todo amante a la seguridad debería tener. Y claro, para demostrar que en realidad eran una gran empresa de seguridad, cada uno de los vidrios era a prueba de balas, en cada una de las esquinas habían cámaras siempre vigilantes ante cualquier peligro, por cada piso habían tres guardias, habían alarmas puestas en puntos clave por si algo salia mal, y en caso de que todo eso fallara, el edificio tenia un sistema de emergencia que sellaría todas las salidas impidiendo al intruso salir del interior. Todo siempre controlado desde un lugar remoto afueras de la ciudad. Claro, necesitaban algo más que eso para impresionar a Lori Loud.

Desde muy temprano había llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad y había sido recogida para quedarse en un hotel hasta que la reunión con los encargados del supuesto nuevo proyecto que le daría muchas ganancias a la empresa en !a que trabajaba comenzase. Durante el resto del día solo se paso en su celular, mensajeando y haciendo llamadas importantes hacia los diversos socios que tenia; los días mensajeando con su novio durante su adolescencia sirvieron de algo. Se preguntaba porque aún no había recibido algún mensaje de Leni, esperaba que estos le llovieran hablando de su exitoso desfile ayer, pero nada le llegó. Seguramente que anoche se había pasado de copas y se levantó con resaca, aunque ella no era así exactamente, siempre hay una primera vez.

Cuando le tocó asistir a la reunión, tuvo que subir hasta el último piso, en una sala de conferencias donde se llevaría a cabo la junta. Siempre trasladada por un miembro de seguridad, el cual la dejó en la puerta de su destino para que ingresase a la sesión privada.

Muchos desconocían lo que se decían en esas reuniones, un rumor había sido dado de que ella lograba cerrar sus tratos recurriendo a sus "encantos", mas nada fue confirmado ya que lo que se hacia en esos cuartos jamas salía de ahí. Claro que todo esto era una mentira inventada por aquellos quienes desesperadamente deseaban a Lori, la edad sí !e favoreció mucho, aunque conservaba una actitud fuerte sin dejarse intimidar por nadie.

El nuevo proyecto que le presentaron se supone que revolucionaria el mundo de la seguridad en casa: Una cámara que podía identificar intrusos en la oscuridad y lanzar una alarma a las autoridades. Funcionaba de manera sencilla: La cámara registraría los rasgos faciales de los residentes del hogar y sus latidos del corazón, puesto a que cuando alguien comete un robo se puede determinar si esta nervioso y esto rápidamente dispararía la alarma. Claro que aun tendrían que buscar una solución en caso de que haya visita en el hogar.

Durante su reunión se discutieron varios puntos: El costo de producción, el material necesario, la mano de obra, entre otros asuntos. Lo único que le faltaba al contrato era la firma para iniciar con el proyecto y tenerlo listo para el próximo año, los dos hombres que se encontraban en la reunión con ella hablaron elogiando este prototipo y casi suplicando de forma indirecta de que aceptase. No obstante, esto era algo demasiado arriesgado. Sí les daban permiso e ingresos para continuar con este proyecto y algo salia mal, ella cargaría con toda la responsabilidad. Por otra parte, el proyecto era revolucionario y quizás alguien más le gustaría costearlo, no se pueden dejar pasar oportunidades así. Aun tenia que pensarlo.

-Necesito privacidad. —Les pidió a ambos. Ni siquiera se negaron, accedieron inmediatamente y le dejaron un lapicero negro en caso de que decidiera firmar el contrato. Las grandes ventanas que dejaban ver el exterior del edificio y todo el panorama de la ciudad era increíble, se puso delante de estas admirando el paisaje y despejando sus ideas un poco. Revisó su celular buscando mensajes de Leni, suponía que ya debía haberle llegado alguno, ella jamas dejaba de comunicarse.

Nada.

Entonces, oyó la puerta abrirse.

Un hombre de mediana edad entró al cuarto, llevaba un traje de conserje y una escoba en un bote de basura que empujaba. El hombre la saludo con la cabeza.

-Perdone señorita, no sabia que estaba aquí, volveré más tarde.

-No, no se preocupe, puede continuar con su trabajo. —Contestó de forma indiferente, Lori.

El empleado le agradeció y comenzó a barrer el piso, mientras Lori seguía pensando. Estuvo varios minutos debatiendo consigo misma, quizás necesitaba relajarse un poco. En la mesa había una jarra con agua y un vaso. Dejó su móvil en la mesa, se sirvió un poco del líquido y lo tomó rápidamente. Luego le dirigió una mirada al conserje que seguía limpiando.

-Respondame una pregunta, señor. —El sujeto se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha le hablaba— ¿Si usted tuviera que elegir una oportunidad única en la vida, pero con riesgo de fracasar, la tomaría?

La expresión del señor cambio a una cálida sonrisa, y sus ojos apuntaban al suelo.

-La verdad, es que si estuviera en una situación así, tendría miedo. Tendría mucho miedo. Pero, ¿sabe? Quizás el miedo podría ayudarme a elegir cual sería la decisión correcta. —Dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo trasero un arma contra las bacterias, un pañuelo amarillo. Al parecer había una mancha que no se quitaba del suelo.

-Supongo que tiene razón... —Volvió su vista hacia la ventana, ahora un poco más calmada. Este tipo de decisiones no se toma a la ligera, necesitaba pensarlo un poco más, necesitaba más tiempo. Lamentablemente, ya no tenia nada de eso.

Por un segundo se le ocurrió pensar en Lisa, ella era la más lista de los Louds y quizás podía darle un consejo sobre que decisión tomar, o Lincoln, quien siempre tenia un plan que aun cuando no salia del todo bien, conseguía salirse con la suya, en algunas ocasiones. Al pensar en esto comenzó a divagar un poco. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que los vio en persona? ¿Año y medio? ¿Cuanto habrían crecido? No podía hacer eso ahora, tenia que centrarse en el trabajo. Y aun así... Sintió un gran aire de nostalgia.

O quizás era el pequeño ardor en el estomago, y el sentir su lengua secarse. Comenzó a sudar, mareos atacaron su cabeza, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Un calor intenso invadía su organismo, las nauseas incrementaban, las rodillas no soportaban su peso. No lo entendía, algo sucedía y tenia que pedir ayuda. Pero la voz no salia. Intentó alcanzar su celular que seguía en la mesa y llamar a emergencias, ya era muy tarde. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si intentara salir de su interior; su boca se llenaba de espuma; sus manos se sacudían involuntariamente. No podía ser una especie de ataque epiléptico, ella se cuidaba y acudía al medico regularmente. Era como si algo que haya tomado le hubiera hecho algún mal.

Como si...

Como si la hubieran envenenado.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, alguien la llamaba. Lori solo alcanzó a levantar la vista un poco y vio a quien estaba segura que ocasionó todo esto se acercaba a ella y de paso contestaba el móvil, el conserje. El adulto que antes parecía tener una actitud amorosa y amigable ahora había cambiado a una expresión seca e insensible. Solo observaba a Lori y actuaba como si esto fuese algo normal. Como si acabara de sacar a un pez fuera del agua.

-Fuiste tú... —Dijo Lori débilmente, el sujeto ya había contestado el móvil y lo puso en altavoz.

-¿Señorita Lori Loud? —Se oyó al otro lado del auricular, el acento del remitente denotaba que era extranjero.

-La señorita Lori no se encuentra disponible, pero pronto podrá atender su llamada. ¿Quiere dejar algún mensaje? —La voz era insoportablemente indiferente, ni siquiera era burlona, era como si le diera igual que muriese.

-Digale que contacte conmigo lo más rápido posible.

Lori no podía pensar, ya no, el veneno mataba su conciencia, solo escuchaba.

-Es sobre su hermana, Leni.

Le dieron varias convulsiones fuertes e incontrolables que hizo su cuerpo moverse como un muñeco de trapo siendo violentamente sacudido. Y después de unos segundos, dejo de hacerlo. Simplemente, murió.

El Sicario jamas se iba a enterar si estaba consciente de lo que sucedía mientras moría, simplemente contestó la llamada como un ultimo acto de compasión quiso que se hiciera una idea de lo que le sucedió a su anterior hermana, así quizás podría aliviar un poco su sufrimiento. Dejo el cuerpo ahí y se retiró sin levantar sospechas. Eventualmente lo encontrarían y se darían cuenta del envenenamiento, y era exactamente lo que quería.

Esto no era un accidente, era un asesinato. ¿Dos hermanas, una muerta por accidente y otra por envenenamiento? ¿Dos días seguidos? Demasiada coincidencia, y la policía se lo advertiría al resto. Claro que no fue lo más cauteloso que pudo hacer, mas era lo necesario, si se acercaba al resto de la familia, una de las más listas podía sobrevivir. Así que se tendría que deshacer de las escurridizas primero.

Esto, a su vez, le cerraban sus puertas. Ahora la policía y los Loud estarían alerta, alguien los estaba cazando. Pero a pesar de eso, él sabia muy bien que a pesar de que una amenaza se presentase, había alguien que haría lo que fuese para que el show continúe.

Objetivo — Lori L. Loud: Eliminado con éxito.  
Testigos: No, aun.  
Causa de muerte: Envenenamiento  
Recompensa: 11 millones de dolares asegurados en la cuenta bancaria, 22 millones en total.  
Promedio de tiempo en que el resto de hermanos se entere del fallecimiento: 8 horas.

Próximos objetivos disponibles:

-Luna L. Loud.  
-Luan L. Loud.  
-Lynn L. Loud.  
-Lincoln L. Loud.  
-Lucy L. Loud.  
-Lana L. Loud.  
-Lola L. Loud.  
-Lisa L. Loud.  
-Lily L. Loud.


End file.
